


It's a Wonderful Life, Part Two

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: It's a Wonderful Life [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has another present for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Category: mini!otp Sam & Jack
> 
> Just indulging my desire to write the 'first time' for clone Sam & Jack. For Ness.
> 
> Originally posted December 2004.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, the clones are over seventeen years of age.

IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE, PART II

Sam was right, Jack decided, their new life couldn't get much better than this. He tightened his arms around her and just enjoyed holding. Nuzzling her hair, he inhaled deeply, the new leather scent mingled provocatively with the fresh scent of her shampoo. She shifted restlessly and he loosened his grip.

Shy blue eyes met his. "I have another present for you."

"You do?" he asked, feeling mellow and mildly bemused.

She pulled completely out of his embrace and draped his jacket on the sofa on her way to the hall closet. Plopping down on the sofa, he turned on the lamp and watched appreciatively when she bent over and started rummaging around in some shopping bags on the floor.

"Here," she said, handing him the small, gaily wrapped package and sitting cross-legged on the sofa next to him. He took it from her and grinned, shaking it slightly. Nothing rattled. Sam rolled her eyes at him and he ripped the paper off, revealing a box of...condoms? Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at her, ignoring the immediate rush of blood to his groin.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He looked at her, trying to read her usually expressive face, but her serene expression gave nothing away. Surely she wouldn't be so cruel as to tease him? Even though they had both agreed to postpone any sexual activity until they had both adjusted to their new lives, it didn't mean he that hadn't wanted her almost constantly. Or had woken hard and aching more mornings than he wanted to remember from countless dreams about her.

Her lips curved in a slight smile, her eyes sparkled with love and she was suddenly transformed into all mysterious woman with the power of life in her hands. She scooted close and placed one hand on his thigh, the other taking the box of condoms out of his unexpectedly nerveless fingers. "It means," she said softly, leaning closer and closer, "that I think it's time."

He gulped, pushing down the panic her words brought. It was Christmas Eve and he had been given the one thing he wanted most in the world. He didn't know if he was ready for this, god...he was fifty years old in a seventeen year old body and he wasn't all that sure of his control. He was only dimly aware of her low chuckle, the warm wash of her breath across his cheek driving the panic even deeper. 

"Now who's thinking too much?" she whispered. 

All the uncertainties and fears that being a teenager again disappeared when she slid her arms around him, his panic receding when their lips met. This was something he knew, easing his arms around her and pressing his lips more firmly against hers. Of everything crazy and mind-numbing thing that had happened to him over the past eighteen months, having her in his arms and kissing her was the only thing that made any sense.

Sam made a soft sound, her lips parting, and he took that as an invitation, sliding his tongue between her lips. The taste of her was heady; he devoured her with urgent kisses, the blood rushing hotly through his body. He felt electrified, every cell resonating to the energy flowing between them. He thought he heard her whimper his name, but then she squirmed her way onto his lap, straddling his thighs. This time, she did moan his name, plastering her firm, young body against him, her mouth seeking his.

Jack groaned and all coherent thought fled when she ground her crotch against his burgeoning erection, the exquisite pressure overwhelming. "Sam," he gasped, gripping her hips with strong hands and stilling her provocative movements.

"What?" she complained, nipping at his throat.

Releasing her hips, he tugged gently on her hair with one hand until she finally looked at him and he cradled her face between his hands. "We have to slow down."

"Why?" she pouted, one slim hand slipping between them and boldly rubbing his penis through his jeans. 

"God, Sam..." he hissed, his head falling back on the sofa as pleasure washed through him. 

"Like that?" she murmured.

He lifted his head, trying to focus on her, but there was a flurry of movement and all he saw was the top of her blonde head and the touch of her quick hands, undoing his zipper and freeing his erection. And then his vision faded completely when she grasped him gently and took him into her mouth. It was every fantasy his adult and teenage self had ever had. She sucked and licked, her head bobbing up and down on his lap and he knew he'd died and gone to heaven. It didn't take long before he felt that familiar tingling deep in his gut and he groaned raggedly, his fingers digging into the sofa cushions as his orgasm exploded through him.

When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, it was to see Sam raising her head and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes were sparkling, her face flushed and she looked like the cat who ate the canary—literally. He groaned, feeling a fresh rush of blood to his groin. 

She straddled his hips again, looping her arms around his neck, a huge grin on her face. "Like that?" she asked archly.

"Hell, yeah," he muttered.

"Good," she murmured, her mouth meeting his in a wet, sloppy kiss. He shuddered with renewed arousal at the erotic taste of his recent orgasm in her mouth. She pulled away too soon and whispered against his lips. "Because I have wanted to do that for like...forever."

His penis lurched in response when she settled a little more firmly on his lap, her still jean-clad body rubbing enticingly against his naked flesh. Jack took a deep breath, firmly willing his body back under control. He'd had his immediate gratification, which had been beyond his wildest dreams, but what he really wanted was to be inside her the next time—and give her the same incredible pleasure. His hands settled on her waist and he slipped them beneath her sweater, stroking her warm skin. "We didn't get to use the condoms," he pointed out.

"Hmm...you're right." She started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you up to it again so soon?"

"There are some benefits to being a teen-ager again," he smirked, running his fingers delicately along her ribs.

She giggled and reached down to massage his penis. "More vitality?"

"Way more," he growled, fighting the urge to just give into her touch again. He grabbed her hand and she let out a breathless laugh when tumbled her back onto the sofa. Shrugging out of his shirt, he settled firmly between her legs, propping himself up over her. "Also way more patience."

She arched an eyebrow. "Could have fooled me."

"You caught me by surprise."

"I caught something by surprise."

"Tease," he muttered, 

"And you love me for it."

His eyes darkened. "I do," he said fiercely. "Love you."

Her mischievous smile faded and that soft, dreamy look filled her face again. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know," she murmured. A wistful look crossed her face and her smile faded.

"What?" he asked, feeling uneasy and not quite sure why.

"I just wish..." her voice trailed off, her hand drifting down to her chest. She sighed, closing her eyes and turning her face away from him.

"What?" he asked again. When she didn't answer right away, he rested his weight on one arm and gently turned her face back toward him. "You can tell me," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and the deep sadness in them tore at his soul. "I just wish that they could have what we have."

Jack knew immediately whom she meant by 'they'. He sighed as well. "They'll realize sooner or later that they're stronger together than they are apart."

"Love will triumph over all adversity?" she asked, her tone unexpectedly cynical.

"Something like that. It worked for us, didn't it?"

Her lips curved in a slight smile and she reached up for him again. "I love you so much," she murmured, tracing his lips with her fingers. 

Catching her hand in his, Jack nipped gently at her fingers. He watched her carefully, relieved when the lingering sadness in her eyes faded and passion once more filled them. When she tugged at her hand, he released it and shivered when she slid it in a delicate caress to his nape. Responding to the light pressure, he lowered his head and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, almost reverent, a tender meeting of their lips in an affirmation of their love and commitment to each other. It couldn't last long though; given the hunger he still felt and the corresponding need he sensed in her. Nudging her lips apart with his tongue, he deepened the kiss, leisurely stroking along her teeth, her gums, teasing her tongue with his, her taste still slightly tangy from their earlier activity. Her arms wrapped around him and he lost himself in the pleasure of their kisses. 

Leaving her lips, he trailed his mouth along her jaw and down her throat, pulling at the neckline of her sweater to reveal more of her soft skin. "Jack," she murmured breathlessly and he felt her fingers tugging at his hair. 

"What?" he muttered, nibbling at her collarbone.

"There's an easier way."

"Hmmm?" Jack nipped at her throat and sucked briefly. She tugged on his hair again and he finally looked at her.

She smiled, running her hands down his arms and drawing one of his to her waist. "There's an easier way." The material of her sweater bunched beneath their fingers.

"Ah," he grinned, finally getting her drift. Shifting, Jack knelt on the sofa cushions, between her spread legs. He paused for a moment, his fingers tangled in the sweater and just looked at her. Her lips were swollen and red from their kisses, her long hair mussed and tangled around her shoulders and her eyes.... He shivered; her eyes were filled with the love he had always longed to see. 

Suddenly anxious to have her naked, Jack pulled her sweater up and she helped him, lifting her shoulders and letting him pull it off over her head and down her arms. She wore a thin  
T-shirt camisole instead of a bra, her nipples were already tight and puckered, pressing against the fabric. He didn't resist the temptation and smoothed his hands up her ribs, cupping her breasts through the material and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly, arching into his touch. God, he wanted to taste her, but he also wanted her naked. 

Patience, he reminded himself, they had plenty of time. Yanking eagerly at the camisole, he pulled it off over head, tossing it on the floor. His breath caught when he saw her breasts for the first time. Sam was slender as a reed, but she had curves in all the right places, her skin was creamy white and her tightly budded nipples were a delicate pink. If he'd learned anything in high school this time around, it was to multi-task, so when he lowered his head and lightly traced one taut bud with his tongue, his hands were busy at work unfastening her jeans. 

Beyond resisting temptation, when he got her jeans unzipped, he slid his hand down inside her panties. He felt her flinch when he touched her, but then she relaxed and he probed carefully, pleased to find her already wet for him. Slowing drawing his hand out, he grabbed the waistband of her jeans. "Sam, baby," he muttered. She lifted her hips and then in an amazing display of youthful flexibility, she gracefully lifted one long leg and then the other, as he deftly pulled them and her panties off. 

The surge of lust that roared through him at the picture she made, lying naked before him, threatened to break his self-control. Calling on every bit of self-control he had, Jack somehow managed to not just thrust mindlessly into her. Forcing himself to move slowly, he calmly swung her outside leg over his head and stood up, never taking his eyes from hers while he took off his jeans and boxer-briefs. He felt strangely self-conscious standing naked before her. His teen-age body lacked the strength and maturity that came with age; and he was angry with himself for comparing his new body to the one he'd lost. But Sam didn't seem to care—if the adoring look in her eyes was indicative of her approval.

Her eyes glowed with love and she held out her arms to him, as if sensing his uncertainty. "Jack," she whispered. "Come here."

Not wanting to waste another minute worrying about something that obviously didn't matter, Jack lowered himself back onto the sofa. There was some initial awkwardness and shuffling of limbs, but then Jack was right where he had longed to be for what had seemed like two lifetimes, nestled against the soft warmth of Sam's body, cradled by her slender legs and arms. He kissed her, luxuriating in the soft press of her breasts against his chest, the way her firm belly pillowed his renewed erection. 

Trailing kisses once more down her throat, he continued until her reached her breast, taking the firm nipple into his mouth. He could feel her breathing quicken as he sucked, her hands stroking smoothly up and down his back. He stroked her as well, caressing her other breast before wetly sliding his mouth across her chest and sucking at her other nipple. Slipping one hand down her quivering belly, he cautiously touched her, stroking through her slick folds. God, she was so wet and eager, her hips arching into his touch.

"Jack," she whispered urgently, pulling at his shoulders. "The condoms."

"Right," he muttered, groping along the coffee table for the box. His fingers had never seemed so clumsy as he tore at the stubborn cellophane. But he eventually ripped it free and practically ripped the box apart, eager to get to its contents. He glared at her momentarily when she chuckled, but then he finally managed to get his hands on one of the small, foil wrapped packets. 

"Here," she said, taking the packet from him. "Let me." She made short work of it, tossing the empty packet onto the floor. "Lift up," she instructed. He did as she asked, her hands skimming down his chest and belly in a brief caress and then she was touching him. He shuddered and gritted his teeth while she unrolled the condom onto his penis, the gentle touch just as arousing as her mouth had been.

"There," she said, her hands leaving his aching flesh and clutching at his shoulders.

"Yes," he murmured, easing his hips back down between her legs. Leaning his weight on his left arm, he probed carefully until he felt the slight give that indicated he'd found his destination. 

"Jack?" Her voice trembled slightly and his eyes flew to hers. She had that shy look back in her eyes, which confused him, given their current situation. 

He removed his hand and tenderly brushed her bangs off her forehead. "What is it, baby?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Just remember..." her voice trailed off and she blushed. 

"What?"

She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, she smiled wryly before she answered. "I'm a virgin, so just go easy, okay?"

If she'd grown an extra head, he couldn't have been more surprised. He was an idiot and he should have remembered that their new bodies were exactly that—new. "God, Sam," he muttered, "I didn't even think—"

"It's okay," she whispered, pressing two fingers to his lips. "It goes with the territory."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously, nipping briefly at her fingers before she let her hand glide to his nape.

Sam chuckled, amusement evidently overriding her self-consciousness. She tugged at the short hair at his nape. "Jack O'Neill, that has to be the stupidest question I have ever heard!"

Jack grinned, not feeling at all offended. "Now, now, Sam. Mr. Townsend," he said, referring to their physics teacher, "always says there is no such thing as a stupid question."

This time she snorted and he felt the uneasiness her unexpected confession engendered melt away. His lips curved in a lazy smile and he once more eased himself back into position over her. "I told you I have lots of patience," he reminded her, coaxing her knees up further until he rested easily between her legs. 

She smiled up at him and looped her arms around his neck. "Do you now?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "Been waiting for this for like...forever," he teased, mimicking her earlier sentiment. Jack gasped then and all thoughts of teasing stopped when she reached between their bodies and gently grasped his penis. His hips moved of their own volition, thrusting against her hand. He shuddered, forcing his body to obey him and quit moving when the head of his penis brushed through her slick folds, coming to rest at the entrance to her virginal body. 

"Jack, help me," she whimpered. 

"Yes," he muttered, smoothly pulling her hand from around his penis. Urging her arms up, he gently positioned them on either side of her head and laced his fingers through hers. 

"I love you," he whispered, never taking his eyes from hers as he slowly pushed into her snug body. She was tight, he could feel her delicate muscles quivering, trying to accommodate him. He stopped, wanting to give her time to adjust; though the incredible feeling of finally being inside her was eroding his rapidly diminishing self-control. She wriggled beneath him and he groaned, slipping further into her. 

"It's okay," she panted, her fingers tightening around his hands. "It feels good."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"A little." She did that thing with her pelvis again and they both moaned when he slipped deeper. "But it's a good hurt."

It had been forever since he'd made love to a virgin, and even though technically he was one too, it wasn't a physical thing for him, the way it was for Sam. But somehow it seemed right, in that weird cosmic way that had resulted in their changed condition. They were in this together and the consummation of their love was merely a confirmation of the unbreakable bond of that love. 

"Hold tight," he murmured. He thrust deep and she cried out softly when he pushed past any barriers to his possession, taking her completely. God, it felt unbelievable. Jack dropped his head to her shoulder and started moving. Slowly at first, but then with increasing power and speed when he sensed a corresponding response on her part. Jack had always instinctively known that there were some advantages to having the experiences of an older man while in a younger body. And he was going to put that experience to good use now.

Releasing Sam's hands, Jack shifted and tugged her legs higher around him. She moved for him, her freed hands gliding down his back in an almost frantic caress before coming to rest at his waist. He started moving again, this time with short, shallow thrusts and the occasional deeper thrust followed by a slow rotation of his hips. Her eyes fluttered shut on a low moan and her fingers gripped him tightly. Soon she was gasping softly with each movement and he knew she was starting to feel it. 

Not content with only the possibility of bringing her pleasure, Jack readjusted his position, this time slipping his hand between their joined bodies and seeking out her clitoris. Her sharp gasp of pleasure told him that he'd achieved his objective and he carefully stroked her, moving his hips in response to the subtle movement of hers. She was incredibly responsive to him and in the dim recesses of his brain, Jack finally accepted that she had been made for him.

Accelerating his efforts, he caressed her insistently and was rewarded when he felt the first telltale tremors of her orgasm start. "Sam," he murmured softly.

Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and he watched entranced as it happened for her. Her beautiful blue eyes were dark and hazy with passion and she gasped his name. He thrust deep; her legs tightened around him and her whole body shuddered against him as her orgasm flowed through her. It was exhilarating and humbling, all at the same time. Exhilarating that he was able to bring this wonderful woman to this moment, where nothing mattered but him—and humbling that she trusted him when she was her most vulnerable.

It was a wonder he could think at all, he realized moments later, when the insistent contractions of her tight internal muscles lured him ever closer to his own release. When her face was filled with lazy satisfaction and her trembling body finally relaxed beneath his, he smiled tightly and slid his arms under her legs. The change in position opened her fully to his possession. Jack took full advantage of that and started thrusting heavily into her. She was hot and tight and now that he was sure of her pleasure, Jack drove for his own release. 

His earlier orgasm gave him a bit more control, so he concentrated on absorbing every sensation that he could from this first time together. The mechanics of sex were much the same, he decided, whether he was seventeen or forty-seven. Oh, there were the benefits of youthful stamina and flexibility, but it was still basically the same. What transformed this sexual encounter into something life-altering, as if there could be anything more life altering than what had already occurred to them, was that he was making love to her. The woman whom he had loved and wanted beyond time and space, the woman who had given up her life to be with him now.

In his other life, he'd had sexual encounters ranging from casual to profound. They all paled into insignificance when confronted with what he shared in this moment with her, when their separate lives melded into one. The physical and emotional blending together in an emotion so intense, that when his orgasm slammed through him, Jack felt as if he'd touched the stars and they were shining in Sam's eyes.

He thought he heard her cry out softly in renewed pleasure, but he wasn't sure, the intensity of the moment filling all his senses. His harsh groan of released echoed in his ears, mixed with his labored breathing and Sam's softly murmured endearments. Collapsing heavily on her, he buried his face in her neck, his muscles trembling uncontrollably in the aftermath of his release.

Loving and gentle hands stroked his hair in soothing caresses; and returning awareness brought with it the return to their reality. A reality not of his own choosing, but one that had become infinitely better since he had someone with whom to share it. Jack nestled deeper into her embrace. And not just any someone, but the woman who knew him for all that he was and could be, and accepted him unconditionally.

"Jack." Her nails scratched delicately across his nape and he moaned softly in happy contentment.

"Jack," she repeated. This time her voice was more forceful and accompanied by a slight tug on his hair. He lifted his head and focused on her, pleased when he saw the look of lazy satisfaction on her face. "Let's go to bed."

"Don’t think I can move," he told her.

"Yes, you can," she replied, wriggling beneath him until he finally relented and shifted off her. He watched appreciatively as she stood up and stretched, looking exquisite and totally at ease, in the soft light from the lamp. "Here," she said, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on the end table and handing them to him.

"Thanks," he grimaced, sitting up and dealing with the used condom. She disappeared into the bathroom; he grabbed the box of condoms and followed, shutting out lights on the way. He wavered in the dark hallway, wondering which bedroom to pick when she emerged from the bathroom. She smiled and took his hand, pulling him into her room, which was probably the wiser choice given there was just a twin bed in his room.

Sam pulled back the covers on the double bed and slid in, scooting over to the far side of the mattress. Jack saw her smile when he set the box of condoms on the bedside table. "Just in case," he muttered and she nodded somberly, though her eyes betrayed her lingering amusement. Flicking off the overhead light, he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. After some shifting and rearranging of the covers, they were cozily ensconced beneath the warm blankets. 

He sighed, nuzzling her hair. "Guess we can thank McDermott for getting you the double bed."

"That's not all we can thank her for," she commented with a chuckle.

"Well, the cookies too."

"That...and the condoms."

Stunned, Jack shifted her out of his arms and raised himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. The light from the streetlights seeping into the room provided enough illumination that he could clearly see Sam grinning up at him. "She gave you the condoms?"

Sam nodded, her blue eyes sparkling.

"When?"

"The day they delivered the bed."

"Well, I'll be damned," he commented, feeling a new respect developing for the woman.

"I'm sure she figured it was just a matter of time before we'd need them."

"Hell," he snorted. "It was a given from the day you walked into my homeroom." Sam laughed and he did too, lying down and pulling her back into his arms. She was soft and warm against him and he closed his eyes, resting his hand over her slim one, where it lay on his chest. He could feel the ring he'd given her and he rubbed it gently. Yeah, he thought sleepily, it was a wonderful life after all.

THE END


End file.
